My Enchanted Life
by Photo Philter
Summary: JD/Cox. JD's having some problems with Perry. What do they have to do with Enchanted?
1. Everybody has problems

Hey guys! Here's another new story for you. I was watching Enchanted last week, and then listened to the song _"How Do You Know?_" from the movie, and thought of JD and Cox. So, this fic was born. This story has tons of Enchanted references, and I hope you guys like it and Cox seems in character...this was my first time writing from his POV.

Don't own them, don't own Enchanted...if only.

* * *

"_How do you knoooooow he loves you? How does she know she's yoooooooours?  
_

I sighed. This was the third morning I heard this song when my alarm clock went off. And, if I had to guess, once I opened my eyes, I wouldn't see Newbie sleeping next to me—yes. No Newbie anywhere in sight: sixth morning that happened. He and I had barely seen each other in days. We had opposite schedules: when I worked during the day, Newbie was on call. When I was working at night, Newbie worked during the day. The one time our shifts actually overlapped, he and I both had patients that kept us busy and apart from each other.

If I had to guess why Newbie kept setting up that song to play in the morning, I would think he needed some reassurance about our relationship. I don't know why though…I've let him move in, sleep in my bed every night, occasionally spoon, tell his black wife and his friends about us, and I never actively denied we were together if someone else asked about us. I never went out of my way to hide our relationship. Besides, Newbie knew I wasn't a big romantic guy. Hell, Jordan had to threaten to withhold sex before I would show her any affecting when we were dating. And even then, I only held her hand for the briefest of moments. I just wasn't an affectionate guy, didn't do big gestures, nothing. Newbie knew this…he knew it before we started dating.

I got dressed quickly, wanting to talk to Newbie before his shift ended, since I guess he ended up working all night at the hospital. Assuming he had ended up on call, I went to check the on-call rooms first, but he was no sign of him.

Walking past the Nurses' Station, I spotted Carla filling out some paperwork. I paused, and turned back to talk to her: if anyone in this place would know where my Newbie is, she would have the best idea. "Hey Carla, you seen the Princess around here lately?"

Smirking, she replied "Elliot's off until this afternoon." At the look on my face, she laughed. "What? You said Princes. Which Bambi is not—if anything, he's the prince, saving you from yourself."

"He's not my…you know what, I'm not going to have this fight with you again, Carla." She was convinced that if it weren't for her Bambi, I would have already killed my liver, and as a result killed my self. Or I would have killed someone and been put in jail. "Do you know where I could find Nancy?"

She shrugged. "No idea. Turk's off right now, so I know they're not together, since I saw Bambi about an hour ago talking and laughing with some guy I didn't know."

Panic rose up in me. "Some _guy?!_" Carla jumped back at my tone, and opened her mouth to reply.

However, a voice down the all distracted me and interrupted her. Before she could start lecturing me about my tone and yelling at her when all she did was give me information, I took off in the direction of the voice.

Turning the corner, I spotted Newbie further down the hall singing and dancing. Smirking, I began to walk towards him, listening to the words as I approached.

_"You could do a lot when you have such a happy working tune to hum. When you're sponging up the soapy scum." _What was he singing? Finally, he spun around and spotted me approaching him. Instantly the singing stopped and he opened his mouth to talk to me. "Dr. Cox," He said, nodding and beginning to walk off.

Dr. Cox? Dr. Cox?! "Newbie, stop!" I whistled to make sure I got his attention. "_Dr. Cox?_"

He just shrugged, looking anywhere but my eyes. "Giselle, I know I'm not so big on the displays of affection, but you don't have to be that formal in the hallways. Just around the patients."

He finally made eye contact with me. "Is that what you think this is about: the fact that you don't always show a lot of affection and require some professionalism in front of the patients? God Perry…you're just like Robert!" Without waiting for another word from me, he turned and stormed off. Well, he tried to storm off…it looked more like prancing.

Wait—_Robert? _Something wasn't right here. First Carla said she spotted him talking and laughing with another guy when he knew I wouldn't be around, and now he's comparing me to some guy named Robert. Who's Robert? I know he's not another doctor, no one in Newbie's family is named Robert, and to the best of my knowledge, Newbie doesn't have any friends by that name. Maybe a patient?

"Carla!" I pretty much sprinted to the Nurses' Station to talk to her. "Does Newbie have any patients named Robert?"

"I don't think so," She replied, looking confused. "Why?"

My heart sank. "I…think Newbie's cheating on me." Well, crap. Second time that has happened to me.

Carla looked at me, surprised. "Bambi, cheating? No, I don't think something like that is possible for him. Plus, he's not subtle at all, so its doubtful he could get away with it. Besides, he would have had to mention some complaints about you to me, and he hasn't done that."

"Well, then, could you talk to him and figure out the problem? He called me Dr. Cox today! He hasn't done that in a year, at least!" At this point, I was genuinely confused. Carla's right—secrecy isn't his strong suit. When the two of us got together, he had to stay away from his friends the entire first day so he wouldn't tell them. Since he wasn't very good at the whole secrecy thing, someone would have found out. And if someone found out, more than likely they would tell one of his girlfriends—if Gandhi or Barbie were the ones to find out, inevitably they would have gone to Carla to find out what to do.

"Maybe he's just trying to be more professional." I sent a _yeah, right _look and she amended her statement. "Maybe no. But sure, I'll talk to him. Don't come pestering me about if I've talked to him yet. I have work to do, a husband and a child to take care of. I'll talk to him when I can." She lectured, gathering her things.

"OK…just try to make it soon!" I yelled as she began to walk off. This is something that is really bothering me. Its bad enough JD won't talk to me and there's something bothering him. But throw in the possibility of cheating?

I really care about this kid. I hope I didn't screw it up.

* * *

Part one is finished! I have all of the parts written, but let me know what you guys think! Sorry if anyone seems OOC...review and let me know what you think.


	2. Everybody has bad times

Thanks for the reviews about this story guys! About the Enchanted references, if you haven't seen the movie, it won't affect your enjoyment of the story. They're basically like little...treats (I guess, lol) for people who have seen it, and it just made it fun for me when I was writing it. I managed to NOT spoil the end of the movie in this story, so in case you don't know how the Disney movie will end, you can still watch it and be surprised...lol. Nothing really from the plot is in the story.

Carla's POV this time! I mixed it up for this chapter since she was the one talking to JD.

Don't own them, don't own Enchanted...but if I did...I'd have John McGinley, James Marsden AND Patrick Dempsey. I'd be a very happy girl.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It has been two days since Dr. Cox approached me about talking to Bambi. So far, he had been good about not pestering me like I asked, but he always had a hopefully look in his eyes when he saw me approach. But when I didn't say anything, the look diminished.

Poor Dr. Cox. This was really bothering him. I'll admit that when the two of them told us they were dating, I had my doubts. Oh, sure, I had seen their relationships, and always wondered if they would ever realize they possibly liked each other, but still…they both have some mannerisms that don't complement the ones the other has. For example, Dr. Cox is a pro at yelling at Bambi and belittling him. I was convinced that would continue even after they got together. But, for the most part, unless Bambi does something really stupid, Dr. Cox has dropped the girls' names, and only called him Newbie. He's also stopped yelling at him as much, it seems. Or if he does, it doesn't seem to be as…harsh as it was before.

I also know Bambi, and I was worried that his talking would annoy Dr. Cox and scare him off. Or that Bambi would take the neediness for Dr. Cox at the hospital and start to become needy when the two of them were together. However, some how the two of them made it through everything and managed to even move in together.

The third day after Dr. Cox's freak out, I was finally able to talk to Bambi about what was going on. Turk, Elliot, Bambi and I had all been spending some much-needed time together away from the hospital, but Turk and Elliot had shifts to work, which just left Bambi and me. Plus, Izzy was sleeping, and we never knew how long she would be down for, so I had to take advantage of the time given.

Leaning towards him, I began my questioning: "What's going on with you and Perry? I haven't seen you two interact in close to a week and a half."

"Have you ever seen the movie _Enchanted?_" JD asked as a reply to my question. Confused about what this had to do with Perry—we already knew he didn't like Disney movies, so why would that insult Bambi? —I shook my head and he continued. "It's a Disney movie that's half animation and half real people. And one of the characters is named Robert." A-ha! So Bambi _isn't _cheating on Dr. Cox, just like I told him. "And he's dating this woman, Nancy. But he's not very good at the dating thing, and never really shows her how much she means to him…I don't even think he really says he loves her.

"And a week ago, I was watching this movie with Jennifer and Sam, while Jack played with his toys, and I kept thinking of Perry. He never shows me he cares about me, never does anything remotely romantic or anything. So, I wanted to talk to him about it, but we never saw each other and I didn't want to just write him a note or an e-mail explaining it. But he never even did anything when we saw each other! I wasn't expecting him to know there was something bothering me, but he never said 'I miss you,' never left a little present or a little note, nothing! I tried to get it to happen for the first few days—I would say I missed him and would wait for a reply, which I never got, or left him little presents, but never got anything in return.

"So, I decided to start leaving a hint that I was upset. I set his alarm clock to play a song from _Enchanted_ saying you have to tell your significant other you love them, but he still didn't get the hint! Finally, I gave up, which is why when he approached me and I called him 'Dr. Cox,' and _that's _what he responded to, I snapped. I haven't really spoken to him or even seen him lately"

After waiting a minute to see if there was more to this story, I filled him in on Dr. Cox's side of the story. "Bambi, he misses you! You know Perry isn't good with romance, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care."

"Yeah, but I'm tired of having to interpret what he says and does…did you know he hasn't even said he loves me yet?" Bambi interrupted.

"That's just how he is…he's not used to being in normal relationships, so he probably is just scared. Remember, he and Jordan always worked best when they were fighting or dysfunctional? Give him time. But Bambi, he was so worried that you were cheating on him the day you snapped at him." I explained. Hopefully Dr. Cox wouldn't be too mad that I told Bambi his fear…and if he was, he could just deal with it, since I am helping him with his relationship here!

"He was?" Bambi looked genuinely shocked to hear that.

"Of course! He showed up early that day trying to find you, so the two of you could talk! But when I told him the last I had seen you were with another man, he looked panicked. And then you told him he was like Robert, and Bambi…he's freaked out. You need to talk to him."

He nodded, still looking shocked. "I didn't realize…"

"…that he's been cheated on by someone he loves before? He has Bambi. That's automatically where his mind goes first."

"He loves me?" He asked, incredulous. I didn't think he could get anymore shocked during this conversation…it reminded me of Turk when he found out about his Vanilla Bear's new relationship. There were a lot of late night talks between my husband and me, with me trying to make him understand that Bambi was still the same as before.

"Yes, of _course _he loves you. He let you move in, he's been worried about everything…it's written all over his face." These two, I swear…

* * *

The next morning, Dr. Cox was in his normal place at the Nurses' Station, attempting to look like he wasn't waiting for me to approach. Although his back was turned to me, I could picture the look on his face

"I talked to JD," I told him, coming up behind him.

He jumped about a foot in the air, making me laugh. "Jesus, Carla! Don't sneak up on someone like that! What'd Newbie say?"

"He's not cheating on you." I stated simply, allowing the pure relief to spread over his face before I filled him on the rest of the problem. "However, he needs some sort of gesture from you. Some reassurance that you actually do care from him."

"Like what?" He asked, confused.

"Do I have to do everything for you two?" I asked. I loved offering advice sometimes, but I had Izzy's birthday to plan right now! And then I had to reassure Turk that he's still a man, even though he plays with Izzy's _Barbies_ with her—he's just being a good dad. "I think the point here is that Bambi wants something _you _thought of and did on your own to show you love him." I said, shoving his charts at him. "Try to think of something _he_ would want to do—no scotch and no sports." I finished.

Perry looked at me. "D'ya realize you sound kind of like a chipmunk when you get angry. You squeak." I glared at him—this is the thanks I get for helping him? "And you're short. So, your nickname—since all the other girls you hang out with have one, yes including your husband—will be Pipsqueak…Pip for short." He started to walk off, yelling "Bye Pip!" over his shoulder.

_I swear, I might have to murder those two someday_, I thought as I grabbed some charts to check on.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D


	3. Do we sacrifice all the good times

_Hey guys! Here's the final chapter...after this, there's the epilogue and then that's it. We're back to Perry's POV, and this time we meet a new character. Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Leaving Pip behind, I began to walk toward my patient's room. As I was walking, I tried to think of things to do for Newbie, but the only things I could think of would make me want to shoot myself, and I think that would ruin the gesture over all.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't actually realize there was anyone around me until I bumped into them. Once I saw it was only Bob-o, I decided to have some fun…that would make me feel better about this whole Newbie thing. "Hey evil queen, how's protecting your throne going?"

He glared at me. "Perry, what happened to the days when you would refer to me as Satan or one of his minions? At least then I was still considered a man, instead of a queen. Anyways, the patient you'll be taking care of is Harrison's new boyfriend, so he's somewhat important to me, because I don't need my son to make a sequel to his musical about me. I would hate for anything to get between them, but if something happens, make sure it's clear I had nothing to do with it." He chuckled, somewhat sinisterly, and walked off. Confused, I tried to figure out what he meant—did he want me to kill the guy or actually take care of him?

Ted wandered up behind Kelso. "Hey Dr. Cox, we're trying a new thing where we give each patient an apple since there's that saying—'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'—which personally, I think it stupid, but what do I know?" He walked off, muttering to himself, "C'mon Teddy, you can do it. Just tell Kelso you think it's a bad idea…"

I stood there, staring after them, wondering why I was still working in the house of crazies. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I walked into my patient's room. "Hello, Mr. Prince. I'm Dr. Cox, and I'll be taking care of you."

"Call me Edward," My patient said. I looked up from his chart and nodded. As I opened my mouth to explain what I thought needed to be done, I heard Newbie's voice in the hallway. I turned quickly to just catch a glimpse of him, and saw him walking with Elliot, but he never even glanced in my direction.

"Friend of yours?" Edward asked, as one eyebrow rose. Oh shit—my patient. Quickly I slipped back into doctor mode and went back to looking at his chart.

"No, just another doctor here." I mumbled, trying to remember what I was going to tell Edward about his diagnosis.

"Shit, if that's how you look at coworkers, you must be having eye sex with your friends." Confused, I looked up, wondering what Edward was talking about. "I mean, you were giving that guy a look that basically screams out you love him. Which makes me think that you must have eye sex with your friends all the time, and I'm scared to think about what you do with your significant other—it must be illegal in most states."

"Love?" I wondered, confused. Did I love the kid?

"Well yeah, I would say you do." Edward replied. Guess I said that last part out loud after all. "How long have you two been together?"

"A year," I told him, distracted. "How did we end up talking about my relationship instead of your diagnosis again?"

"Because your relationship is more interesting than my diagnosis." Edward explained. "So you guys have been together a year, and you're just now figuring out you love him? Poor kid…amazing he's stuck it out this long!"

"Well, I didn't know it was love…I've only had dysfunctional relationships in the past." I told him. "Not that it's your business."

"Well, when the moon hits your eye, does it look like a big pizza pie? Because that's amore." He grinned. When he saw the look I was shooting him, he sobered up. "No, really, it's written all over your face. How could you _not_ realize it?"

"I don't know…" I trailed off, thinking. "Hey, if you messed up with Harrison, how would you fix it?"

He thought about it for a minute. "It depends. What'd I do?"

"He wants a big gesture." I explained. When he still looked confused, I sat down on the edge of the bed and explained the whole story to him.

"So you've been dating this guy for a year, never told him you loved him, and you're not even that affectionate?" Edward whistled softly. "This guy is my hero."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "How would you fix this with Harrison?"

"Harrison loves huge dinner parties and dances. Don't complain or give me a look, Doc. You messed up! You have to do whatever you need to do to fix it."

"Ok…how do I do this?" He leaned forward to explain his idea to me.

* * *

A few days later (marking two weeks since Newbie and I had been in a room together and happy), I was all ready to enact the plan Edward and I had set up. It had been tough for me to accept that this is what I had to do, but Edward kept reminding me I had to do this to fix our relationship. We ran it by Carla and she approved the idea, giving both of us a big grin, and then she promised to get Gandhi and Barbie to help us out if we needed it.

Edward had been quizzing me on the plan as I took care of his diagnosis. We had become decent friends actually, laughing and joking as we helped each other.

The day of the plan, I had manipulated my schedule so I had the whole day off to get ready and prepare the dinner for Newbie. He got off work that evening, and I knew he was still sleeping at the house, since I found some pillows on the couch one evening, and the bed messed up another time.

That afternoon, I got to work. Edward and I had decided on the perfect meal—one that didn't require a lot of cooking (since I'm not exactly the gourmet cook) but one that Newbie would still like.

So far, I hadn't encountered any problems, and had managed to download the song that Edward and I had decided was the perfect song.

Halfway through cooking the meal, though, the door swung open and Newbie stormed in. "Where is he?" He asked, looking around.

"What?" I asked. I walked out of the kitchen quickly, hoping he wouldn't get a glimpse of what was going on in there.

"That patient of yours that you've been spending all your time with, and laughing with. The one who just happened to be released on the one day you take off in years! Then I come home and find you cooking in the kitchen…which you don't even do for me! Were you going to invite him over for dinner and then tell me halfway through the mean? Were you—"

"I'm doing this for you!" I exploded. "That patient has been helping me figure out a way to get you back since you wouldn't even let me talk to you lately! I'm cooking _for you! _I took the day off _for you!_ Get it?"

Newbie stood still, jaw dropped. "Oh…" He managed.

"Will you please go back to work now so I can finish this for you and still feel like I have some sort of gesture planned?" I spat out. "This is why I don't _do_ gestures, JD! Every time I try, they end up blowing up in my face!"

Newbie nodded and turned towards the door. When he got to the doorway, he turned towards me once more and mumbled "Sorry" before he began to close it.

As soon as he said it, my anger about my surprise being ruined and his accusations, vanished. "JD…" I took a step towards him. "I shouldn't have yelled. Come back in."

"But your surprise…" He started, taking a step towards me.

"Can use your help. I suggested gently. "Come on," I told him, holding out my hand for him to take. He hesitated briefly, and then took it. We smiled at each other and walked into the kitchen.

"So what are you cooking?" He asked, looking round the kitchen. "What _can _you cook, Perry. I don't think I've _ever_ seen or heard of you cooking something," He teased me.

"Haha, very funny, Newbie. I'm making your favorites—appletinis, waffles and ice cream." His eyes lit up.

"Why…why are you doing this?" He asked, eyes hopeful.

"Because you needed a big gesture." I explained, watching the look in his eyes. "And because…Iloveyou."

His face lit up. "What did you say?"

"I said…I love you. And I'm sorry I didn't say it before, kid."

He grinned, bounced in place and exclaimed, "I love you too!" before launching himself in my arms and kissing me.

A few minutes later, we broke apart for air and I took a step back. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say it, Newbie."

"I'm sorry for my behavior lately." He apologized. "I saw _Enchanted _with the kids and I guess I overacted and then we never saw each other, so I kept getting angrier." He explained.

I laughed. "It's okay. Just next time, tell me you need to talk instead of leaving hints and then getting angry at me the one time I do try to talk. Okay?" He nodded. "Good. Now, one more question. Who was the guy Carla saw you with the morning I tried to talk to you?"

"An old friend who ended up in the hospital." He explained. "He showed up the night before, right around the time that I got off for the night, so I stayed to make sure he would be okay. Who was _your_ secret patient?" He asked, sitting down and checking his pager.

"Harrison's new boyfriend. I don't know if Kelso wanted me to let him get sicker or not, because he sure did glare at me when I released Edward."

Newbie laughed and then checked hi pager again. "Do you need to go back to the hospital?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. Carla said they'd page me if they needed me. C'mon, let's go make waffles now!"

He bounded into the kitchen, singing the Waffle Song at the top of his lungs. I cringed—the kid knew I hated that song—but soon it was replaced by a smile. My Newbie was back.

* * *

_Just the epilogue left! I hope you guys enjoyed this final part...the epilogue will be from JD's point of view, and will talk about the actual gesture. See you guys then! :D_


	4. Because of them? No

_Here's the end guys...just a short little fluffy epilogue, giving JD a chance to talk a little bit. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and will come see me in one of my other stories...lol._

_The titles of the chapters have been from a quote from the movie: "Everybody has problems. Everybody has bad times. Do we sacrifice all the good times because of them? No."_

_Still don't own them..._

_Italics flashback_

* * *

Perry loves me! He said it twice, without me saying it first! And then we kissed…and it was like in Enchanted when they talk about True Love's Kiss.

The rest of the night was good. Perry had found a recipe for appletinis on the Internet, and even had one with me. We ate our waffles by candlelight, and when I started singing the Waffle Song, Perry didn't stop me, and I know how much he hates that song of mine.

After we ate, he surprised me by pulling out a CD player.

_"Well how bout it Newbie? Will ya dance with me?" Perry asked, holding out his hand. I looked up, and was surprised by the look in his eyes. He looked nervous…like I would actually turn him down. It was adorable, but I'd never tell him that._

_Right then, the music started playing, and it was the ballad from Enchanted. My jaw dropped, and he smiled. "Come on."_

_Perry pulled me close and together, we danced around the living room. He surprised me by how good he could dance. And by how willing he was to do it. He twirled and dipped me, and at the end even sang a little bit to me._

_We spent the rest of the evening, just talking and laughing and being together. I explained my actions, and he helped me understand part of why he didn't like doing romantic gestures._

Since then, things have been better. True, Perry still isn't a romantic guy, and we haven't made big gestures a part of our daily life, but he's trying. He got some flowers the other day—with a card that said, "To the biggest girl I know. Love you, Perry." At the hospital, he still doesn't show a lot of romantic gestures, but I'll keep working on him.

And no matter if he does or doesn't, the two of us will (hopefully) live

Happily

Ever

After.

* * *

_There you are! Hope you liked it! :D_


End file.
